Memory loss
by RoxyMoon
Summary: KakashixOC; ONE SHOT. During a mission, Kakashi has an accident and suffers from memory loss. He doesn't even recognize Reena anymore. Will she be able to still take care of him properly when he seems to believe that she is Rin, another girl he once loved?


_**Hi, so for those who read on my profile, this will be one of the several one-shots/small stories I'm going to create with my main OC: Reena Tsuki. If you are confused about anything related to her, check my profile. If you're still confused, then don't be shy and PM me! :)**_

_**So this is not only the first one-shot I've done in a while but also the first story in first POV I've done in a long time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it...unfortunately...  
**__**I also don't own the cover picture for this story. In other words, I can't take credit for such a beautiful picture... Oh well.**_

_**Please review! I'd really like to know what you all think!**_

* * *

Something horrible happened on our last mission…After what seemed like a successful mission, an explosion blasted our group out of nowhere. It would seem that although we managed to avoid all the traps set by the enemy on our way in, we haven't noticed this one on our way out.

Our first reaction, of course, was for us to lie on the ground and protect our head from any possible flying projectile caused by the explosion. There's just one person who had a different reaction from the rest of us: Kakashi. His reaction was to shield me and protect me from the projectiles, thus resulting to his accident.

Worried, we brought him back as fast as we could to Konoha. None of us were medics, so the best we could do was to wrap a bandage tightly around his head to stop the bleeding. When we arrived at the hospital, Sakura first saw me and her face light up, happy to see her friend back from yet another successful mission. But when she saw my face, she understood something was wrong. She immediately ran toward us to finally see Kakashi unconscious on my teammate's back.

Along with other medics, she brought him to the emergency room to repair the damage done to his head. I waited impatiently in front of the door, feeling pain in my heart and guilt in my stomach but I did the best I could not to show it. Regardless of Kakashi's disapproval, I had accepted Lady Tsunade's request to receive training from the ANBU organisation. Thus, I was trying hard to keep my emotions in check. Since the time I started as genin in team 7, my feelings have been my biggest weakness.

Finally, Kakashi was brought to a room. Sakura hugged me tightly while saying that he was now stable. She must have felt me relax a bit because she backed up and smiled at me encouraging. But then she bit her bottom lip and automatically I knew that there was something she hadn't told me.

"Say it Sakura. I rather know than live on false hopes."

"It's not exactly bad…" she started slowly. It's just that with the kind of blow he received to his head, there may be some temporary side effects such as temporary blindness, temporary memory loss, etc.," she added, emphasizing on the word temporary every time she said it.

I sighed. "As long as it's temporary…"

* * *

Two days have past before he finally woke up. He looked at me making me realize that thankfully he wasn't blind which made me smile encouragingly. That's when he asked me:

"What happened?"

"At the end of our mission, there was a sudden explosion. You tried to shield me and you ended up being hit by a rock on the back of the head."

He looked down sadly and mumbled quietly: "Obito…"

I was utterly confused. Why was he talking about his old friend?

He then looked up at me and said: "I'm sorry Rin. I know I am entirely to blame for everything…"

"What did you just call me?" I asked more and more confused.

"By your name? Rin."

I didn't know what to say. My name was Reena, not Rin. The only thing I could think of was that I had to go get a nurse, which I did. I literally ran out of the room panicked. When I found a nurse and she went in Kakashi's room, I stayed at the door, not feeling welcomed anymore.

After checking his head, she walked out of the room and told me that she was going to go get Sakura. I waited for Sakura's arrival all while I could hear Kakashi mumbling things like "I'm so stupid…"

Once Sakura got to take a good look at him, she motioned for me to follow her as she walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"Going to see Lady Tsunade. Kakashi has temporary memory lost but I think she'll know best what to do…"

This time I didn't react, not because I had to stay emotionless but because I didn't know how to react. Right now, there was a huge storm of emotions raging inside me. When we stopped in front of the Hokage's office door, Sakura rested her right hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry so much. It usually lasts only a couple of days," she said trying to encourage me. As a response, I tried to force a smile.

Inside the Hokage's office, Sakura did a full update on Kakashi's status. After listening to her attentively, Lady Tsunade looked at me thoughtful.

"Kakashi is now stable and would be able to go back home. Due to your appearance, it seems that he's confusing you with his lost teammate Rin," she finally said.

_Why is she telling me this? I already know all of that._

"I won't be giving you any missions until he can recover his memory so you can take care of him. If he's really living 14 years ago in his mind, then he will be lost on his own. Do you think you can handle it Reena?"

I swallowed hard. Can I? It's hard to be called someone you're not, especially someone that he once loved.

I looked down and finally answered: "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

"Good. Sakura will come daily to your place in order to get an update on his state. You will maybe perhaps notice that he will recover his memory gradually. However, you will unfortunately have to keep acting as Rin. Although it is crucial that his memory comes back, we can't rush him either as it may cause him to panic which would make the memory loss last longer. Otherwise, it should only last 2-3 days," she explained. Reena nodded in understanding. Tsuande finally added with a smile: "Just in time for Christmas".

I looked up at her last comment, reflecting her smile. Somehow, this managed to make me feel better.

* * *

After preparing Kakashi to leave, I led him outside, decided that we would go home by foot. I had hope that walking through the village would help him remember a bit, especially that it had changed since we had to rebuild certain parts of it due to the circumstances after the chuunin exam. Since he didn't say a thing on our way home, I really didn't know what he was thinking. It felt strange not knowing how he felt anymore but I was still holding on to the hope that it would only be for a days.

As we got near our apartment, I kicked myself mentally as I realized that we had moved out of his apartment recently and that he would maybe not recognize the place. I was still struggling on what to do as we got there when I was taken aback by Kakashi's reaction: he took out the keys to our place from his pouch and started unlocking our door. I just stood there dumbfounded. I really had expected every scenario possible except this one.

"Are you coming?" he asked me as he walked in and was holding the door.

"Um. Yes. Sorry, I got distracted." I laughed nervously. I was trying so hard to not screw up that I was starting to act strangely.

But the situation became even stranger. Inside, he was walking around with no hint of confusion. He even walked in our kitchen, after dropping his things in our bedroom, and started taking things out for what seem to be our future supper.

"Is a rice omelette good with you? I don't know why, but I'm craving it right now!" he said so casually.

"Um, sure! Did you want help?" I asked from our livingroom.

He gave me a confused look while telling me in mocking tone: "Don't take it the wrong way Rin, but I think it would be safer if I cook seeing how your culinary talent isn't the best."

"Oh...okay! I'll wait in the livingroom!" I said really quickly while going to sit in a hurry on the sofa.

_This is going to be harder than I thought_, I told myself in my head while hiding my face in my hands. I knew next to nothing about Rin since talking to Kakashi about her would only revive painful memories. Thus, I usually avoided the subject.

I lifted my head and looked around while trying to see what to do. I was usually the one that cooked, so being stuck in the living room, pretending that I can't cook, was really weird for me. That's when my eyes crossed our mini Christmas tree. Under it was the one gift I had put there for him. It was the only package there since Kakashi had kept telling me that his gift doesn't fit under the tree. I got up to check out our tree when I realized that on the gift was written both our names. In panic, I snatched the package and ran to the room to hide it in my side of the closet. I then tried to casually walk back in the living room as I was worried that my running could arise some suspicions. I wanted so badly to avoid screwing up that I felt like I was becoming paranoiac.

But things weren't as bad as I thought it would be. Kakashi came back from the kitchen with our two plates and we ate while he just kept talking about random things like our "sensei" and our "teammate" Obito. I, of course, kept my role and acted like I knew exactly what he was talking.

This lasted until he started to yawn and say that he wanted to go to bed. At that moment, I decided that during his memory loss, it would probably be best if I slept on the sofa. Kakashi didn't make any comment on that subject which kind of disappointed me a bit. I guess I had hope that he'd say something…

The next day, I came to realize that Kakashi's memory loss seemed to affect his memory of people more than other things like our surrounding. When Sakura came to check up on him, I introduced her as an academy friend. He didn't seem to recognize her especially when he said that he wanted to go out on a walk when I talked about her staying for lunch. I looked at her worried, but she simply nodded in approval. When he left, I felt like there was a pressure that lifted off my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" she asked me worried after a while.

I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands. "Yeah, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep much last night and, believe it or not, it's exhausting to always be on my guard and pretending to be someone else."

"Yeah, I believe you… How are you feeling? Emotionally I mean," she added at my questioning look.

I sighed. "Honestly? I don't know. I'm happy that he seems to already remember his surroundings. But I'm frustrated that he doesn't recognize me. I think, somehow, it makes me jealous that he calls me Rin all the time. It makes me sad when we're having a normal conversation and suddenly he calls me Rin. It's like I tend to forget about his condition…"

Our conversation was suddenly interrupted by a quick knock on the door and automatically I knew that it was our dear neighbour Ms. Inori. She was a very sweet elderly lady that took care of our place when we were away on long missions.

I got up quickly and open the door. "Good day !"

"Reena, my dear! Are you okay? You look horrible!" she asked me looking worried.

"Oh, I'm fine! Please come in, my friend Sakura and I are currently having lunch."

"Why thank you!" she said while walking in.

After waving at Sakura, she took a seat on an extra chair I had just brought for her.

"Would you like some tea? Same as usual?"

"Oh yes! That would be very nice!" she accepted.

While I was waiting for the water to boil, I came back to sit with now my two visitors. That is when Ms. Inori asked me gently:

"Is Kakashi not here?"

"Oh no. He's gone on a walk. I guess he needed fresh air. It is a beautiful day outside after all."

"That's strange. It is rare to see the two of you doing separate things considering how you're always together!" she mentioned with a smile.

The expression on my face must have changed because she was now looking at me with a worried look again.

"Reena… Is there something you are not telling me dear?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I felt like if I opened my mouth, I would just start crying. When Sakura noticed my distress, she decided to speak for me.

"There was an accident on their previous mission, Ms. Inori." She looked at me to see if I was okay but I simply got up to go in the kitchen. She then continued, "nothing too bad but he's currently suffering from temporary memory loss. He either doesn't recognize the people around him or think they are someone else. For instance, he thinks that Reena is a long lost friend of his named Rin."

I came back with my neighbour's tea. As I gave her her cup, she took very gently one of my hands in hers'. She looked up at me with a look of sympathy and said:

"You are a very very courageous girl. Kakashi is very lucky to have found you."

That was too much for me. My heart was hurting too much. I just stood there and started crying. I tried to stop the flow of tears but this time I really couldn't. Ms. Inori took me in her arms and Sakura followed her example. We stood there for what seems like hours while I was letting out the storm of feelings that had been torturing me for the last few days.

When I finally started to feel better, the two visitors let me go. They smiled to make me feel better. That was when Kakashi came back. As he opened the door, he saw our neighbour and greeted her:

"Ah, good afternoon Ms. Inori!"

I froze and looked at Sakura. Did Kakashi finally remember?

"Good afternoon Kakashi! Did you have a good walk?"

"Yeah!" He then added while turning to me, "you should have came with me Rin. The sky is clear and the sun felt really nice".

My heart sunk. He remembered our neighbour but not me. What did I do wrong? Thankfully our neighbour jumped in and played the game:

"I'm sure it's nice outside. But if Rin hadn't been here to greet me, I would have probably needed to wait in front of the door until you came back." She then laughed lightly.

I thanked my visitors as they finally left. Just before turning her back, Sakura whispered to me: "I'll be back tomorrow."

When the door closed, I felt Kakashi's hand on my shoulder.

"Rin, have you been crying? Was it because of me?"

I spun around and looked at him in his visible eye.

"No no, it wasn't because of you!"

Regardless, he took me in his arms and whispered:

"I'm sorry. I really am."

Although he was talking about something else, I wrapped my arms around him, closed my eyes, and answered:

"Don't be. I should be the one apologizing… I could have been more careful..."

* * *

By the next morning, I was beyond exhausted. Once again, I had spent the night on the sofa. Once again, I hadn't slept at all. The little hamster in my head seemed to have drank too much coffee or something because it just kept running in its wheel non-stop.

When the sun started to rise, I thoughtlessly started making breakfast which resulted to a very confused Kakashi. When he got up and saw an overwhelming amount of food on the table, he looked at me surprise, asking me:

"Rin! Did you make all this?"

I laughed nervously, kicking myself mentally again, as I realized that I "didn't" know how to cook.

"I... Um… decided to follow some recipes. I wanted to surprise you, so I hope you'll like it!" I finally answered scratching the back of my head.

"It is a nice surprise indeed," he said as he hugged me against his chest before sitting down. Except, he didn't hug me per say, he hugged whom he thought was Rin.

At that thought, a shot of pain tortured my heart again. I finally sat down and ate with him. I forced a smile whenever he'd compliment me about something and teasingly telling me that I should use my hidden culinary talent more often.

When we ate beyond what we could eat and started cleaning the table, a knock was heard on the door. Walking toward the door, I could sense that it was Sakura. Damn, she was early.

"Hey Sakura!" I greeted as I opened the door.

"Hey! Can I come in?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course! Of course! We just finished eating!"

When Kakashi saw her, he greeted her:

"Yo Sakura. What are you doing here so early?"

We were both taken by surprise. He recognized Sakura now?

"I'm here to have coffee with Ree-"

I waved at her dramatically from behind Kakashi. I was trying to make her understand that he didn't remember yet.

"...Rin. I'm here to have coffee with Rin," she finally finished her answer.

"Oh! You came at a great time! We actually have a fresh pot of coffee done. Why don't you both sit down? I'll serve you coffee."

"You sure?" I asked before taking a seat.

"Yeah, of course." He walked in the kitchen and asked Sakura from there, "so how's your apprenticeship with Lady Tsunade so far?"

"Oh, good. It's really hard but I like it!" the pink hair girl answered.

We sat in silence until he brought us coffee to then leave to take a shower.

"He still doesn't recognize you?" she asked me in a harsh whisper.

"No..." I answered looking down at my cup.

She sighed in response. She stared at me for a bit to finally ask:

"You don't look so good. Did you not sleep last night?"

"No. I tried everything I could but my mind wouldn't shut off," I explained. Looking up at her I finally asked the question that had been hunting me: "Sakura...what if he doesn't remember me? What if I'm stuck being Rin forever for him?"

She looked at me sadly. "Did anything happen that made him panic?"

"No," I answered butting my bottom lip. "I worked hard to keep my act."

She then smiled encouragingly, "then he'll remember. We'll just have to be patient." Seeing that I wasn't convinced, she softly added, "hey, maybe you need a change of scenery. Kakashi-sensei seems to be able to handle himself now. So why not come with me tonight? Ino is making a Christmas Eve party tonight!"

"I don't know," I replied slowly.

"Come on," she said convincingly. "I know Ino doesn't make the best parties but it will sure be better than staying here suffering!"

Maybe she was right. Maybe I did need a change of scenery. Beside, Kakashi did seem to be able to handle himself without me now.

"Fine... Pick me up later?"

"Deal! I'll be here at 6 o'clock!"

* * *

So after Sakura left, I declared to Kakashi that I felt like going out tonight and got as a reply that "it's a nice idea". I kinda wished that he would have asked me to stay but I guess we weren't at that point yet.

While waiting for six o'clock to come around, I tried to take advantage of rare day off and busied myself with cleaning the apartment. Meanwhile, Kakashi sat on the couch lazily with a book that wasn't _Icha Icha Paradise_. I have to admit, it _WAS_ weird seeing him with what seemed to me a non-disturbing book. Although I had been curious several times about his book that he carries around all the time, I told myself that I'd never read it because of what kind of book it was - which wasn't something I managed to avoid forever but that's another story to be told another time!

When the clock hit six, as promised, Sakura arrived at our door. When I opened the door I realized that she was dressed kind of fancy while I was dressed...well...let's just say that it wasn't so fancy. Sakura noticed the same thing as she walked in, grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the bedroom. Wait...how did she know where our bedroom was?

When I asked her, after we closed the door, she simply replied:

"Your washroom is accessible only from the bedroom so of course I know where your room is! Now try this," she added while handing me some clothing.

After changing myself in our bathroom, I walked out and showed her my new outfit: a really warm silver sweater with a black skirt with silver outlines. I was also wearing black knee socks to complete the picture.

"I don't usually like skirts but I got to say, I think this looks good," I said while turning on myself so she could see.

"Yup, perfect!" she declared while joining her hands together.

"Wait, how am I going to bring my pouch and my claws?" I asked while looking how I could possibly attach my weapons to my skirt.

"You're not. You're going to actually relax and enjoy the party tonight. If something happens, there will be enough of us to manage something, I promise. Now let's go!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me out.

I barely had enough time to say bye to Kakashi but I think he heard me since he lifted his hand up without looking at us. When we got to Ino's place, she openly welcomed us.

"You're here! I was worried that you had changed your mind and decided not to come!" She hugged me which was a bit awkward since I never really liked Ino. But I still acted nice to her out of respect for Sakura. "You're absolutely gorgeous!" she finally said to me as we walked in.

Inside, there was already a lot of people. Since Ino's parents seemed to be out of town, the blonde girl had prepared a variety of alcohol drinks for us. At first, I politely refused since, with my sharp senses due to having the five tails, I didn't hold alcohol too well. Eventually, when almost everyone we knew arrived, the party really started. On top of dancing, we all started playing various games which, of course, led to me drinking anyways. For some reason, though, I didn't limit myself very much as I usually do so I got drunk really fast. Some of us, like Neji, had managed to avoid drinking altogether, a miracle if you ask me.

Eventually, when we got bored of games, we simply sat in a circle chatting about everything and anything. I was feeling this nice smooth feeling inside me, finally forgetting about everything that made me upset these last few days. At least, that was the case until...

"Hey, Reeeeeena," Ino slurred out. "Tell us, how it is to date a sensei! I know you're older than us, but don't you think it's still a bit special?"

That subject had always been a hot topic for her. Whenever she had a party, inevitably she would bring up that subject and rub it in my face. She knew Kakashi was my first because, according to her, I wasn't what she qualified as a feminine person. Tonight, however, I had absolutely no patience to deal with her.

"Shut up," I spat out.

"Ino..." Sakura tried to warn her. Apparently not everyone knew about Kakashi's condition.

"Ah come on! It's such an interesting topic! Wait, is it because it's awkward between the two of you? Honestly, I've always had a hard time imagining you with a guy to begin with. Maybe he wants someone more grown up and more feminine?"

That was the last straw. Already had I had a hard time being confident about myself and even more about my relationship with Kakashi, Ino had implied almost everything I have ever feared.

"I said _SHUT UP,_" I snapped with a low growl in my voice while getting up. With this much anger built up inside me, my bestial side which I've developed by being so close to the houkou inside me, was showing up involuntarily.

"Reena! Reena! Calm down! Ino's drunk too! She doesn't know what she' saying!" Sakura hurried as she tried to get in my line of vision to distract me.

However, someone else stood in front of me before her.

"How dare you speak to a beautiful lady like that?!" a very drunk and angry Lee asked me.

Behind him I heard Ten Ten say:

"Shit! Who let Lee drink? Neji! You we're supposed to keep an eye on him!"

"Let me guess? I should just stand there while miss gossip queen insults me as she wishes?" I growled back at him. My hands were now clenched into fists as my whole body shook with anger.

"Whatever a lady says, you must withstand it because it is not your place to be impolite to her!" he replied on the same tone.

"Oh! And you don't consider me a girl?!" I almost yelled at him.

"You're different! You're a special-"

"You son of a-"

"Reena stop!" Sakura tried to yell louder than us.

"Lee! Step away from her!" Ten Ten yelled while trying to pull him back.

"Outside!" he simply said and I understood what he wanted: to settle this.

We both ran outside, and I knew the others ran after us as I could hear them behind us.

"Shit shit shit. This is bad, really bad. We can't let Lee fight in this state!" Ten Ten tried to warn the others.

"God damn it Ino! Couldn't you keep your mouth shut for once?" Sakura yelled at her friend as they tried to keep up with us.

"How could have I known that something happened to Kakashi-sensei?!" Ino replied. Sounded like Sakura had finally told her.

We finally arrived at a training group and without wasting a moment, Lee turned around and kicked me, sending me flying in the distance. While getting up, I felt the five tails move inside me as I called upon his chakra. I could sense that he was trying to talk to me but something, maybe the alcohol, was blocking him out.

Using our chakra and our speed, I dashed back at Lee who managed to avoid my hits. Everything was happening so fast. Punch, block, lower hit, block, kick, duck, punch, block.

The others who had arrived were trying to figure out what to do. They couldn't jump in because of how dangerous it was but they had to stop it. Someone, at this point I don't know who since I was too busy concentrating on our fight, said to the others: "Is she crazy? She can't fend off against a drunken Lee with only Taijutsu! Why isn't she using ninjutsu or genjutsu?"

Finally, I managed to hit Lee square in the face. Stumbling backward with a clear mark on his face where I've landed a hit, he started to wiggle around again in that weird motion he does when he drinks alcohol. Drunken Fist style, I think it was called. Up to now, I had only been using my instinct to fight. Reading his movements was impossible. But who cares? Hitting him felt good. I wanted more. I wanted him to feel how I felt.

A kick to my right side caught me off guard sending me flying against a tree with a loud crack. Hitting the tree violently, I felt my right shoulder pop out. I holded back a cry. That pain joined with the ribs that just cracked with his kick was now too much for me to try to endure but I still got up. I couldn't give up. I was too angry.

I saw Lee coming fast and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him, thus closing my eyes and bracing myself for another hit. But the hit never came.

"Enough," said an angry voice in front of me.

Opening my eyes, I saw Kakashi standing in front of me with both his eyes fixed on Lee as he was holding his leg.

"She's already injured enough. I won't let you go further," he warned Lee.

But Lee wasn't done either. He tried to go around Kakashi but the man grabbed him by the collar and must have used his Sharingan because the next thing I knew, Lee slumped down unconscious on the ground. As everyone dared to come closer, Kakashi turned around and looked at me while I fell back down on the ground while coughing something warm.

"Reena, can you hear me? You need to hold on," he said to me clearly worried.

However, I had just enough energy left to smile as I realized that he had finally called me by my name and not Rin. Before I blacked out, I heard Sakura's voice in the background saying: "we need to get her to the hospital _now_".

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was blinded by how bright it was in the room where I was. Trying to hide the light with my hand, a beautiful hangover headache welcomed me back to reality. I made a small growl.

"Good morning sunshine," greeted a voice beside me.

I turned my head sideways and saw Kakashi sitting there, in a chair, with his infamous _Icha Icha Paradise_.

"Guh. Why am I in the hospital?" I asked. I hated the hospital. The smell, the lack of color, everything…

"One of your ribs punctured one of your lung, so we had to bring you in. Thankfully, you heal very fast."

I closed my eyes, letting my chakra flow through me in order to survey the damages. Like Kakashi said, I heal fast and this time wasn't an exception. My left lung was perfectly healed, my left ribs were mostly heal but still bruised and my right shoulder was set back into place, a bit sensitive, but nicely healed.

"Can I leave today?" I asked Kakashi.

Before he could answer, a voice boomed in the room.

"AH! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN HAS AWAKEN KAKASHI? WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?!"

My head felt like it was going to crack open.

"Too loud. Too loud," I mumbled quietly while closing my eyes.

"Probably because your voice was going to kill her?" answered oh so casually Kakashi.

"BUT...BUT…"

"Gai. Lower your voice or leave," the silver man warned him.

"Sorry…" Gai tried his best. Now using a normal volume, he added, "I just wanted to congratulate you Reena".

"Congratulate...me…?" I asked utterly confused, now staring at him.

"Of course! You landed a hit on Lee while he was drunk! That's quite an achievement!"

"Um… Thank you…?" It really didn't feel like an achievement. I was drunk, I was angry, and above all, I wasn't thinking straight.

"Ok! Now I must go back to punishing Lee!" he declared turning around and leaving.

Once he was gone, I looked at Kakashi worried and asked:

"Did I miss Christmas?"

For some reason, he started to laugh whole heartedly while getting up.

"What?"

"No, you didn't miss Christmas. I even asked the doctors if you could leave today and they said that they just have to do a last checkup. How I about I go get them now?"

I nodded my head excited and with that he left. He came back with a doctor who did his job immediately and as soon as the checkup was done, he handed me a bottle with a liquid that didn't smell so good. I looked at him confused.

"Kakashi told me that you head quite the headache. This will help you but you will need to drink a lot of water," he explained, handing me the bottle.

I chugged it as fast as I could, making a face because of the awful taste which made both the man snicker. Finally, the doctor left and Kakashi handed me some clothing and left so I could change. Standing wasn't very fun, but at least I wasn't bed ridden.

When I was done, I opened the door to see Kakashi waiting for me in the hallway. Seeing there was no one in the hallway, he pulled down his mask, bent down, and kissed me lightly on the lips. When pulling back and raising his mask, he whispered:

"Merry Christmas, Reena."

He then picked me up in his arms and did a hand sign with one hand, teleporting us to our apartment. Once we were inside, I finally asked the question that was killing me:

"What made you remember?"

Pulling me close to him with one hand, he used the other one to pull a little package out of his back pouch.

"This," he said handing it to me.

The package was the little Christmas gift that I had hid so desperately two days ago.

"I was in our room, wondering why I wasn't using the other side of the closet. When I opened the other side, I saw the gift on top of your clothing," he explained.

"You looked through my stuff?" I asked as if it was the most taboo thing in the world.

"Hey, I didn't remember! Besides, I didn't open your gift!"

Backing up, I looked closely at the package to notice that he was telling the truth. It was indeed unopened. While I wasn't looking, Kakashi had pulled back down his mask and started kissing my neck which made me blush a deep tone of red. Pulling back and seeing my face, Kakashi chuckled.

"You know, maybe I should follow Gai's example and punish you too for your behaviour last night…" he started. When he saw that I was staring at him intensively to see if he was serious, he chuckled again and asked: "Can I open my gift now?"

I looked at the package again, unsure if I wanted to give it to him. Honestly, I didn't know what to buy him so I didn't feel like my gift was very good. Finally, I handed it to him. At my biggest surprise, he took the gift and set it down on the table. He then picked me up bridal style and brought me on the sofa next to us.

Bending down, he said while looking at me in the eyes: "No silly, I meant that I want to unwrap you."

He kissed me passionately on the lips before I could say anything, making me forget about anything else that was still clouding my mind.

Although I had been scared to have a horrible Christmas, it turned out to be quite beautiful I must say.

* * *

_**And that is it. I didn't do a lemon cause this one-shot was becoming long...**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think! If you guys like it, I'll continue making one-shot/short stories with my OC Reena Tsuki (and maybe a lemon next time!). If you have any request or ideas, don't be shy to PM me**_

_**Show some love! Review and add this story to your favorites! Please please please!**_

_**Above all, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
